Locked Up Inside
by raVen-reBorN
Summary: A short songfic about 628 and his mate to vent some heavy emotions that came my way recently.


I wrote this to vent some very heavy emotions that suddenly came this way… If the person who it's about ever reads, you know who you are; Get out of my heart.

This is a song-fic made with the song 'And One' by Linkin Park. I used it without permission.

Read and feel my pain.

* * *

628 was sitting on the wall lining the balcony, overlooking the massive city of Turo below him… thinking about what had happened that afternoon. It was night-time, and darkness was only really experienced at this height… any lower, and the thousands of lights would make it seem as day anyway. This part of the planet was the residential area, so traffic was pretty much non-existent for as far as 628 could see from where he sat. Occasionally, a speeder would be spotted far below, or a hover-vehicle of some sorts… Vehicles were not allowed to go this high on the planet. The building 628 was in was one of the tallest in this part of the planet and he could see all the way to where the planet curved off in the horizon.

628 tightened his fists once more, and bit on his teeth, as he fought the emotions trying to overcome him… tears welled up under his eyes, and he cursed himself for his weakness. Jumba had warned him, before he left, not to open himself up emotionally. A tear fell from his eyes and off the edge of the building… down into the city below… forgotten… He had never done this before… but he felt like singing… he felt that it would be an outlet for the pain he was feeling. He started slowly… his voice creaky and slow… he started and his mind quickly gave him words of power and meaning to express himself to the darkness around him.

"Where should I start?... Disjointed heart… I've got no commitment to my own flesh and blood…" he bit on his teeth as the tears came stronger. But he looked up and sang further.

"Left all alone… far from my home…" he looked up at the star that he knew belonged to the Solar System, where earth was… his friends.

"No one to hear me… to heal my ill heart…I-" he sobbed and paused before going on.

"-keep it locked up inside…" He shook and hugged himself as tears now flowed freely from his eyes and dripped onto his furry chest and off the side of the building.

"Can I express… to the point I've regressed…" His expression turned from a sad frown to an angry scowl as he gripped the metal wall under him, his claws digging into it as the wave of anger washed over him.

"…'Anger's a gift'… then I guess I've been blessed…" he almost spit the last few words, and stood up as he now screamed the words into the air.

"Keep it locked up inside…!" he turned and pointed to the picture of a certain experiment on his drawer.

"Keep my distance from your lies!" But he immediately dropped his hand and looked shocked at what he had just done… Jumping off the wall, he slowly, morosely, walked over and took the picture from the drawer and stared into the face of his former love. But then the cruel reality dawned on him… his love was gone…

"It's too late… to love me now… You don't need to show me…" he took the picture out of the frame and sat on his bed as he stared at it.

"It's too late to love me now… I don't even know you…"

Anger and respite welled up and he slowly moved his paws to the top of the picture and gripped it. He tore off a piece while further singing with agonizing resolution.

"**_Breaking_** a part of my heart to find release…" he emphasized the first word as he tore off the piece.

"**_Taking_** you out of my blood to bring me peace…" he sang quickly, and once more tore a piece. Every piece he tore off tore away a part of his soul. A rending gash that would leave him altered for ever.

"**_Breaking_** a part of my heart to find release!" he said, more forcefully this time and tore again…

"**_Taking_** you out of my blood to bring me peace!" and again…

"I'm breaking you…" he said under his breath and then, with a mad fervor, with the words he just screamed, running through his head…

"BREAK… ME… TOOO!" he tore the remains of the picture and ripped at it over and over as he drew out the last word, tears streaming down his cheeks. He fell asleep a few moments later with the scraps of the picture in his paws.

* * *

That's it… I don't know why anyone would review this, but they would be, as always, welcome.

-raVen


End file.
